


War Fic

by abbisfazbear



Series: Universe of War [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, War, crazy vilains, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbisfazbear/pseuds/abbisfazbear
Summary: In which a war with Russia impacts a teenage girl’s family and how she deals with it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Universe of War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063865





	1. Part 1:1

It was fall time. And also wartime.

My eldest brother, Max, had gone off to the Air Force and left my middle brother,  
Justin, in charge. Adison, Audrey, Seth, and Jonah got sent out of the country by my stepfather and his wife; they’re in Belize. 

Right now I bet Adison is by the ocean and Audrey is yakking on in Spanish to some native, away from all of this. 

Which leaves Justin, Stephen, Tommy, Kennedy, and I alone. Stephen and Kennedy are on civil terms but ignore each other for the most part. 

After the first fighting broke out in Beavercreek, Mom sent all of us to go live in her safe house in Mason. She’s still in Beavercreek to my knowledge; working her nights in a hospital. 

The safe house has everything. Food, clothes, a big stash of money, beds, water, and even a Tv. 

Stephen began babysitting because he got bored(there was no school and Justin got fed up with teaching us) and fell in love with a little girl named Amelia. Not like romantic love, ew, brotherly love. 

Stephen was babysitting her one day when her parents died and begged Justin to let her live with us. He couldn’t say no; who could? Amelia is adorable. 

“Abigail, Stephen,” Justin says one day. I look up into my brother’s tired blue eyes. There’s a twinge of sadness in them. “I need you guys to promise me something.” 

“What?” Stephen asks, worry in his voice. 

“That you guys will stay together no matter what.” 

“Justin?” I say unable to keep the panic out of my voice.  
“You will take Amelia with you. You will pack your backpacks. You will stay out of sight.” My brother says in a lowered tone. 

“And no matter what, don’t come back here.” His voice quivers on the last part. 

“Why? What’s happening, Justin?” Stephen asks in typical Stephen manner. Justin didn’t answer him; he just shook all over. 

“I can’t tell you. You must get out. If something happens, Tommy and Kennedy will join you.” 

Before he could stop me, I throw my arms around him. “Don’t say that. You are going to be fine.” 

His fingers soothe my hair. “We’ll see. Now you will leave at dawn….”


	2. Part 1:2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only double space for Addi

“I don’t wanna go Stevie!” The little redhead girl protests as we tell her our travel plans. 

Stephen sighs and picks her up. “You’ll be with me, Amelia. If you stay here you won’t be with me.” 

Her face instantly changes. She likes Stephen’s logical reasoning; it makes sense to her. Not many people appreciate his logic. 

“I wanna go! I wanna be with you!” She wraps her arms around his neck. Stephen gives me a scared look and I understand why. Danger might come and we might not be able to get away in time. 

And Amelia was naive, thanks to Justin and Stephen. I think she reminds Justin of one of our little brothers. I shiver. War was always cruel but it has split my family. My two sisters and my two brothers are in Belize. My mother is working in some hospital in Beavercreek and God only knows where Eleanor is. Eleanor. I haven’t seen her since she was ten. She ran away when the war began. Mom thinks she’s dead and keeps everything of hers in a locked room in the safe house. Justin has the key.   
I pray for them every night.


	3. 1:3

The next day Justin wakes us at dawn and we get ready to go. I was wearing one of Stephen’s old sweatshirts and some ratty sweatpants. 

Amelia is wearing Audrey’s unicorn hoodie and an Adidas shirt of Eleanor’s before she ran away. Amelia snuggles her head into Stephen’s shoulder, who looks like a zombie. Did he sleep at all? He looks terrible. He is wearing his red white and blue Umbro top with his blue sweatshirt tied around his waist. 

“Abigail,” a voice says from behind me. It’s Tommy. He moves next to me. He places something in my hand. It’s his ring; a token of loyalty.

“Be careful.” he says, a look of seriousness in his eyes. I pull him into a hug. He usually fights me but doesn't even try to resist. Maybe he’s thinking it’s the last time he’ll see me. 

“I will.” I promise, pocketing the ring.   
“Kennedy say goodbye to Stephen and Abigail; they are leaving.” Justin says.  
I pull out of my hug to see Kennedy flip her platinum hair over her shoulder. “Goodbye Stephen.” she says coldly to him. Amelia turns her face away from her. Kennedy shoots me a look that could’ve frozen a lake. “Bye.”   
Justin doesn’t fight her. “Time for you guys to leave.” he announces. He walks over to Stephen and gives him a kiss. He does the same for Amelia. He presses a kiss to my forehead. “I love all of you. Godspeed.”   
Then we were off.


	4. 1:4

Amelia wraps her legs and arms around Stephen’s chest and clings to him like a monkey. She sleeps most of the time which is a real wonder because the terrain was not kind to us. I trip several times. I carry all of our gear since Stephen has Amelia.   
We walk 13 miles when Amelia wakes up. “I’m thirsty, Stevie, Abbi.” she says, unwrapping her arms. “And I hurt. Owie.” Stephen sets her down and I scan the area for any hiding places. Nothing but wheat. I hear footsteps and see people coming towards us with army gear. I crouch down. “Get down.” I hiss at Stephen. He does and Amelia copies him. I listen. The voices are close. Stephen envelopes Amelia in a hug while she drinks her water. The footsteps come closer. At least I know where I’m going when I die. I’m sorry Justin, I did all I could. I love-   
“Abbi? Stephen?” Is that Paige? I look up. It is Paige. With Bri and Max Owens.   
“Paige?” I say. “Bri? Max?”   
They all nod. I shoot up out of the wheat to embrace them. Amelia pops up beside me.   
“Aw,” Bri says, seeing Amelia. “I didn’t know you guys had another sister.”   
“No,” Stephen says, rising. “Foster kid Justin couldn’t give up. Her name is Amelia.”   
Amelia smiles at my friends.   
“She’s adorable.” Max says.   
“What were you guys doing in a wheat field?” Paige asks.  
“I don’t know.” I admit.   
“Justin told us last night to get out of the house.” Stephen explains.   
Paige nods gravely. “Come back to camp with us. We can help you.”   
“Okay,” Stephen says as he gives Amelia his hand.   
“How’s Olivia doing?” I ask as we trek through more wheat. Paige sucks in a breath.   
“Abbi, Livy’s dead.” she says in a soft voice. “She died protecting us.”   
I almost sobbed but something in Paige’s expression told me not to.


	5. 1:5

Their camp isn’t too far from where we were hiding. Quintan greets us. God, he looks awful. He has a huge scar down the side of his face.  
A girl comes and joins him- Konstantina? I haven’t seen her since I left Beavercreek. She still has brown hair and eyes but she was brandishing a knife. “Abbi!” she cries, hugging me.   
“I’ve missed you!” I exclaim. “Look at you, Miss Warrior Princess!”   
She smiles. “Yeah. Nadine is here. And so is Logan.”   
I wanted to ask how they managed to team up with Paige and the others but don’t.   
“Where are they?” I ask.  
“In the tents with Other Logan.” Konstantina answers.  
“Other Logan,” Stephen echoes. “Do we know any other Logans?”   
“Logan Joiner,” I say automatically. “There are a few others but he’s the most likely because he lives around here.”   
Paige leads us to the tents. She went up to one of them and pulls the flaps away. “This one is yours.” she says. Amelia immediately crawls inside and lays down. She’s asleep in seconds. Stephen doesn’t even scold her. He rubs his eyes and goes in too. He also falls asleep right next to Amelia.   
Paige smiles. “Amelia is so sweet. I can tell she loves your brother.”   
I nod. “They have an emotional bond. He used to babysit her before her parents died.”   
“There’s Abbi.” I hear Nadine say behind me.   
“Abbi!” I smile as Logan’s voice reaches my ears.   
“Abbi?” I recognize Logan Joiner’s voice immediately.   
“Y-yeah?” I say turning around.   
There were Nadine, Konstantina, Logan E, and Logan standing behind me.   
“I know you.” I say to Logan Joiner. “I used to watch you on YouTube.”   
“A lot of people do.” he says.   
“Do you guys still have your phones?” I ask, curious.   
They all pull out their phones except for Konstantina because she doesn’t have an American phone. And of course Paige because her parents would never let her own a phone.   
“Look Logan,” Logan says, laying his phone on top of his. “Mine is bigger.”   
“We’ve already established that.” Logan E says dryly.   
“Mine’s the smallest!” a new voice says. A wiry brown haired boy with glasses holds up his phone which is the size of my iPod.   
“Of course it is, Landon.” Logan says, brushing his hand over his. Landon smiles and grasps it. “Where’s Matt?”   
“Right here.” I turn to see Matthew Brown standing behind me with his phone out.   
“Logan, get your damn phone off of mine.” Logan E says. Logan snatches his phone and puts an arm around Landon. “Who’s on patrol tonight?”   
Konstantina and Paige raise their hands.   
“Good,” he mutters. “because something tells me that danger may strike.”


	6. 1:6

A few hours pass. My friends are refusing to tell me anything until we eat dinner. Stephen and Amelia are still dead to the world and I’m bored. So I take my iPod to the old Rv they somehow managed to get and plug it in to the charging station that miraclely works. I run into Xander on my way there. I’m glad to see he’s decent.   
“Dinner time!” I hear Bri call. I race to the tent and shake Stephen awake.   
“What?” he says, disgruntled. “Dinner time.” I inform him, carefully picking up Amelia. She’s still sleepy and mutters my name under her breath.   
I head out with Stephen trailing behind me.   
Cooked chicken and mashed potatoes are what’s for dinner. Amelia is the only one paying attention to her food; the rest of us are wrapped up in affairs.   
“How’d you guys get here?” I ask Nadine, Konstantina, and Logan E.   
“Soldiers were chasing us and Paige and Bri saved us.” Nadine explains.   
“Where’s Natalie?” Stephen asks.   
“Dead,” Logan says with raw emotion in his voice. Landon comforts him.   
“Nadine’s twin sister.” Stephen gently explains. Logan drops his head.   
“She’s with this group of all girl warriors; the Zanes I believe.” Nadine says.   
“Maybe that’s where Eleanor is,” I whisper to my twin. He shakes his head.   
“Abbi, Eleanor is dead. We had a funeral. The courts declared her dead.” I say nothing. This is how he processes things. This is how he thinks; rational and practical. I believe Eleanor is alive.   
Logan tells his story next with Landon fiddling with his watch.   
“Some soldiers ransacked our house in June. Mom yelled at Natalie and I to get out of the house. The soldiers were destroying everything in their path and setting fires. They burned my room, my maps, my life’s work…” he whimpers. Logan had kept every theme park map he ever got and hung them on the walls of his room. They were amazing to look at.   
“After we out of the house, Natalie and I hid and waited for the soldiers to leave. They found our hiding spot and Natalie screamed for me to run.” Logan swallows. “I heard the gunshot. I saw her blood spill on the ground.” A tear falls from his face. “Those bastards just left her in the dirt. I went back to her and held her. I told her I loved her. Then I moved on. I ended up living with Landon, my neighbor.”   
Landon perks up when he hears his name. “Then we heard soldiers were coming and after what happened to Logan I didn’t want to stick around.” he says.   
“So we left. We survived a few weeks off of rodents.” Logan says.   
“Lovely times,” Landon says. “One day we met Olivia and she took us back to camp. Got us all cleaned up and Paige informed us that there was already a Logan here.”   
“Si i got stuck being called ‘Other Logan’ for a while.” Logan says laughing a bit.   
As the last embers in the fire die, I think about Logan’s harrowing experience and hope I don’t have to live through something like that. I look back at Logan who is sobbing into his hands. Landon lets him cry while giving him a hug. Xander is listening to music. Paige and Bri look as though they want to comfort Logan. Nadine and Konstantina wear the same look of concern.   
Amelia has pushed her plate forward and is sleeping with her head on the table.   
“Logan,” Paige starts softly. “I’m so sorry about your sister. I wish I could tell everything will be okay but that’s far from the truth. I know what it’s like to lose a sister; I lost Livy. It hurts. Like hell. But you remember all the good times you had and that makes it better.”   
Logan buries his face into Landon’s shoulder. “It’ll always hurt, Paige. No amount of kind words or time will ever take this away.” he whispers.   
Paige shakes her head. “Suit yourself, Logan.”   
“Maybe you’ll get lucky and die.” Xander says.   
“Well on that note it’s time for patrol ‘tina.” Paige says, rising from her seat. Konstantina follows.   
Stephen finally notices Amelia and smiles before picking her up. “Abbi,” she mutters sleepily. Stephen shakes his head. “Non, c’est Stevie.” he whispers French in her ear. She relaxes and lays her head on his shoulder; her red hair cascading over his blue sweatshirt clashing with it like two sabers.   
We head off to bed.


	7. 1:7

The tent is austere.  
Luckily Justin made us take blankets which Stephen of course bulked about. Stephen sets Amelia down and I get the blankets out. Amelia refuses to sleep unless Stephen and I are on either side of her. She steals Stephen’s sweatshirt when he takes it off and he throws a fit.  
“Amelia, why'd you- give it back.” he says. I smile. He’s acting like a five year old.  
“It makes me feel safe,” the little girl explains, “and it reminds me of you.”  
Stephen kneels down to her level. “Why do you need to be reminded of me? I’m right here.”  
Amelia’s face screws up. “What if you die like Mommy and Daddy? This way I’ll always have something of yours.” She starts crying. “I do want you to die, Stevie. I don’t wanna be alone.”  
Stephen looks uncomfortable at sudden outburst of emotion but hugs her and calms her down.  
“I’m not going anywhere, Amelia. And even if I was you still have Abbi.” He dries her tears. “You’re tired, Amelia.You’ve had a big day. Let’s go to bed.”  
We lay on the floor with Amelia snuggled between us. She was fast asleep; her chest rising and falling.  
“I think the stories scared her.” Stephen whispers.  
“Yeah,” I say. If we were being honest, the stories kind of scared me too.  
Stephen smoothes a strand of Amelia’s red hair behind her ear. “Abbi,” he says. “You have to promise me you’ll take care of Amelia if I die.”  
I close my eyes. So many promises…  
“Stephen you won’t die. I won’t let you. Besides, who would understand me? Who would be my twin?”  
“Justin understands you. He always has. Don’t worry I’ll try not to die anytime soon.” Stephen says.  
We drift off to sleep.


End file.
